Gabriela has driven her car for a total of $63$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Gabriela has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $63\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $63\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$